


Marinette and the Story of How 2 Became 3

by nonbinaryusernumber879



Series: Marinette and her Story [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, And it makes sense, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Fluff, Language, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila salt, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Pansexual Luka Couffaine, SO MUCH FLUFF, because I said so, because they're teenagers, class salt, established lukanette, hello would you like a heaping cup full of SALT, im not kidding kiddos, lots of fluff, ml salt, my teeth are rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryusernumber879/pseuds/nonbinaryusernumber879
Summary: It's been years since Lila did exactly as she said she would. Years since Marinette's had only Luka for company. What happens when she wins a trip to Gotham for her class? Maybe a new friendship. Maybe a new family. Maybe a new lover.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Damian Wayne, Luka Couffaine/Mairnette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Marinette and her Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572865
Comments: 133
Kudos: 1445





	1. Marinette Deserves to be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> WOOT HELLO!! I really love maribat, so i had an idea and ran with it. :)
> 
> Some background info!  
> \- Luka and Mari have an open relationship. It started when Luka confessed to thinking Kagami was cute, and because marinette is a doll she brought up the idea. Kagami turned him down, but they still consider their relationship to be an open one!  
> \- Mari is over her crush on adrien, even after luka agreed to have an open relationship  
> \- they're several years older  
> \- my knowledge of ML is mid season 3. bear with me ^^  
> \- 98% of my canon knowledge about DC is from fanfiction. again, bear with me ;-;
> 
> Chapter warnings!!  
> \- Nothing I can think of. Let me know if I should add a warning!!
> 
> Feel free to criticize! I want to be better. :)

It had been an awful day.

Marinette dragged her feet all the way back to the bakery. She wasn't looking forward to it.

Lila wasn't bluffing when she said Marinette wouldn't have any friends left. She was 17 now, and everyone still hung onto her every word. Not even her own parents supported her, anymore. Somehow Lila had managed to get under their skin, just like everyone else in the class.

To make things worse, Chat wasn't showing up to Akuma attacks anymore. When he did, it was worse. He was constantly flirting with her, and got huffy when she shot him down. Not to mention, he acted like a child whenever she told him she wasn't interested. And Chat had taken to complaining to Marinette. 

She was tired. She just wanted something good to happen. Was that selfish? She already was Ladybug, why would she wish for more. 

She passed her parents without so much as a glance. She couldn't stand to see their disappointment over something she didn't do. You'd think after raising her and knowing her for her entire life her parents would be immune to Lila's lies.

_"I can't believe you would do something like this! Really, Marinette? Bullying?"_

You'd be wrong. 

Marinette collapsed at her desk with a groan. She still had so much to do. Design new outfits for Kitty Section - which she was only doing for Luka at this point, design a new album cover for Jagged, homework, and on top of everything, write a winning essay for the Wayne Enterprises Scholar contest. It was, 'her duty as class representative' after all. Even if she did win, she doubted her parents would let her go.

Tikki rubbed against Marinette's cheek as she bottled her emotions _again_. She couldn't even let herself feel anything because some 40-year-old psycho has nothing better to do with his time than antagonize the city of Paris. 

She gritted her teeth as she pulled up Google Docs on her computer. She had work to do.

-

A week since Chat had last shown up to one of the Akuma battles. She loathed to admit it, but maybe Tikki was _right_. Maybe they really did need a new Black Cat holder. And fast.

"Evening M'Lady," Chat greeted as he tipped an imaginary fedora. She fought the urge to roll her eyes, and instead ignored her partner. Could she really call him her partner if he didn't show up to these anymore?

Vipereon landed at her side with grace. He nodded to her, which she returned. 

Chat did not like that. "Hey, why'd you have to bring in Scales?"

Ladybug tried to keep the venom out of her voice as she answered, "I wasn't sure if you were actually going to _show up_ this time." She didn't succeed. At least Luka gave her a thumbs up and a small grin. 

Chat waved his hand as if dismissing the very thought. "It's not like you need me for every battle. You always manage."

"I shouldn't have to." Ladybug gritted out before heading off to the Akuma. This would be a long night. 

-

Luka was waiting in her room after the battle. She greeted him with a smile and a hug. Maybe Lila hadn't taken _all_ her friends.

Luka hugged her tighter than usual, and that's how she knew something was wrong. She shoved her face into the crook of his neck and whispered, "I died, didn't I."

He didn't respond, only squeezing her tighter than before. It was answer enough.

Marinette was thankful to have him at her side, as both a partner and a _partner_. Their relationship was a bit... complicated. They agreed that they didn't mind the other seeing other people, as long as the other knew. Truthfully, Marinette doesn't know how she ended up in this relationship. She was thankful for him nevertheless.

When they parted she gave him a sympathetic smile and detransformed. Tikki greeted Luka with a smile and a wave before flying off somewhere to socialize privately with Sass. She left Luka's side with a kiss to his cheek. She still had to finish the costumes for Kitty Section.

"I'm proud of you, Marinette."

The girl in question turned to him with a surprised expression, her swivel chair squeaking as she spun. Luka was lounging on the chaise with his phone in hand. he was staring directly at her with a fond smile.

"Eh?"

"Not only did you stand up to someone you've known for years, you help the people who've made it clear how much they hate you. Misguided, sure. You help them anyway. I am just- so proud of you." Her face was on fire and she was positive she looked like a tomato. He smiled fondly again and looked down at his phone. 

They sat in silence until he had to leave. He could never stay for too long, with Juleka convincing their mother that Marinette was bad news. 

Luka leaned down to meet her in a kiss. It was short, only a press of lips. They stayed like that for a minute - not enough time, in Marinette's opinion. Luka transformed and left before he realized how much he didn't _want to_.

After staring where her partner left through the window, she was interrupted by an alert on her computer. An email from... Wayne Industries? She opened the email quickly and scanned the screen. "Blah, blah. We are happy to inform-" She grinned wildly, "I did it!"

They'd be visiting Gotham in two weeks, for a month. She was excited to get away from it all. In Gotham they didn't have an evil asshole in possession of a powerful magical artifact. Instead they had an insane asshole, and in Marinette's humble opinion, that was much easier to handle.

She shot a text to Luka telling him the good news, knowing he likely wouldn't check his phone until morning. With a smile and newfound energy, she continued to work on Kitty Section's outfits.

-

When she woke, she was greeted by Luka's usual text of 'good morning'. Quickly followed by, 'congratulations!'. She thanked him and started her day with a smile. She scanned the email again and realized it said there would be _a gala at the end of the trip_. She only had _two weeks_ to design and create a dress. Suddenly less okay, but she'd manage.

Her smile faded when she heard her mother shouting for her to come to breakfast. She had to convince them. _Had to_. 

She sat at the table with her head down. A breakfast pastry with various fruits were on a plate in front of her. 

"We won the contest." She was sure they knew which contest she was talking about, as Lila was gushing to them about the chance to see her 'boyfriend' the youngest Wayne, "I'd like to go."

They were silent as they seemed to have a silent conversation. Marinette's mother finally sighed and answered, "We aren't paying the fee."

That would be fine. Her online shop 'MDC' would pay. She was actually going to go to Gotham! Even if the supervillains - and superheroes - had a subpar fashion sense, she was excited. 

"Don't think this excuses your behavior toward Lila." Her father cut into her momentary happiness. She nodded and quickly ate. She left the shop as soon as she was done, only stopping to change out of her pajamas and grabbing her bookbag.

Lila was relatively tame during the day. Probably trying to figure out how to cover up the fact she wasn't really dating the youngest Wayne. Everyone was actually civil toward her. Stiff, but civil. 

At the end of the day, it was revealed why. Everyone automatically expected her to make them dresses and tuxedos for the gala. They didn't like that she wasn't going to automatically bend to their wishes. What? She was tired of rolling over and showing her belly, and she was going to rebel in the most passive way she could.

Overall, it was a good day.


	2. Marinette and the Talking Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know, I thought about waiting a week before posting this, then I decided naaahh. 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments! I love reading them! 
> 
> I'm very happy some of you enjoyed the Tom & Sabine salt! I was a bit anxious when I write it, as I didn't know how it would be perceived. But I'm happy that I was proven wrong! ^^
> 
> I decided to write all three of them together in a relationship! Most of you seemed to be in favor, so I'm very happy to inform you that that is the direction the story will be taking! 
> 
> On a completely random note, I have an idea for how to end the story. BUT I don't yet know how I am going to connect point A to point B, as every time I ask my brain it *fucking shrugs*. 
> 
> I'm aware Mari and Dami are a bit OOC! I wanted to make Marinette more mature and more in control over her emotions, and I like to imagine she can just read Damian really well. I don't think he's showing more emotion than usual, I just think Mari's good at picking up the subtleties in his behavior.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!! I'm grateful for all of you with me on this journey! :D

The only people who saw her off was Luka and her Uncle Jagged. She didn't expect anyone else, really.

Jagged pulled her into a tight hug and whispered, "Remember, I'll be there for the Gala, Mari."

Marinette nodded minutely and shoved down any strong emotions she had about leaving. Once Jagged let her go, Luka was in her space. A very welcomed intrusion.

She wrapped her arms around her partner and squeezed, almost as if he would disappear if she let him go. He settled his hands on her cheeks and peppered kisses over what skin still showed. He hummed a quiet tune for her ears only. It was sad, but hopeful. 

They didn't need words, not in this moment. 

As her teacher - who was somehow more incompetent than Miss Bustier - scolded Marinette for taking so long. She didn't care if she missed the flight, as long as she could stay by the only two people who actually cared about her. 

But Luka was pushing her towards Mister Blanchett with a gentle smile. 

"If I need anything, I'll call you." Luka muttered low enough for only her to hear. She nodded with a small smile. She might not be looking forward to the impending eight hour flight with a class full of bullies, but no one could take away the happiness of this moment.

-

Marinette thanked whatever gods were watching over, as she had a room to herself. The night was quiet, only a softly snoring Tikki and Luka's quiet strumming to lure her to sleep. When she looked over at her phone once she woke, the call had ended. While she wished she could have woken to his sleeping face, she knew the call would've ended either way. 

Checking the time, she saw she still had time to get ready and eat. She brought some of the hotel's food back up to her room, thankfully not running into any of her classmates. She nibbled on a - frankly, _sad_ \- croissant while slipping into a simple outfit. A light blue and pink sundress she designed herself. 

Then she realized something. Lila would definitely have pulled something today to make her look bad. She looked out the window and noticed the bus was gone. _Fuck._

She should've known Lila would pull something like this! And to make things worse, they were supposed to be touring the WayneCorp building today! She growled into the air as Tikki rubbed against her cheek soothingly. 

As Marinette left the hotel in a rush, she explained what happened to Luka. He helped calm her fears - _'What if I'm sent home because I wasn't on time?'_ \- and overall offered a soothing presence. She missed him already.

She bumped into what she thought was a brick wall. Then the wall grumbled. That was when she realized she bumped into someone who was _very muscular, holy_ _shit_. Marinette immediately took a step back away from _those broad shoulders_ and started profusely apologizing. 

Marinette met the man's eyes and they were _emerald._ She was swooning. Her sentence trailed off as she stuttered to a stop, which only made the man smirk. She blushed harder than before.

"It's alright miss," Something clouded his eyes for a moment before he followed up with, "You wouldn't happen to be walking alone, would you?"

Marinette sighed and slipped her phone into the pocket of her dress. "The bus that was supposed to take me with the rest of my class left early. Nobody let me know the change." She answered in heavily accented English.

"You're a part of the French class?"

She brightened immediately, as she was likely talking with a WayneCorp employee, "Yes! Do you work for WayneCorp?"

He only gave her a small smirk, "I'm too young. I... _know_ the CEO." His smirk grew wider at that, confusing her. She didn't let that affect her mood.

"If it's not too much to ask- I mean I did run into you- I'm sorry for that- And-"

"I'll show you the way," He interrupted her with an easy smirk. Too easy to be natural. "If you want to apologize, and I'm not saying you need to, then would you like to get lunch with me? I know who's giving the tour, and he will let me steal you away for lunch."

She really wanted to say yes... but, "I should probably ask my boyfriend first." He blanched at that, then gave her a guarded look she read as confusion. "We have a bit of an open relationship? We're as committed to each other as most people are in monogamous relationships, but we just... It's difficult to describe." She paused for a moment, looking at him warily, "Are you sure you still want that date?"

The man - he couldn't be much older than she was if he wasn't allowed to work at Wayne Enterprises yet - considered the question for a moment before offering his arm, "Ask him."

Marinette beamed and looped one of her own arms through his. She texted Luka as they walked, knowing Luka was probably eating dinner. She got one back nearly immediately.

 _Mon Amour_ : how cute is he  
 _Ma Amour_ : yes of course you can, _but how cute is 'hella cute'_

Marinette frowned at the screen for a moment before tugging on the guy's sleeve. He blinked several times before looking down at Marinette. "He wants a picture." The guy frowned before nodding. She took a selfie with him giving her a small smile. She immediately sent it to Luka.

 _Ma Amour_ : holy shit  
 _Ma Amour_ : are those real

 _Me_ : They felt pretty real when I bumped into him.

 _Ma Amour_ : amour if you don't seduce him I will

Marinette chuckled softly before she looked up at the tall man. She flushed as she answered, "I'd love to have lunch with you. What's your name?"

"Damian."

"Well, Damian, I look forward to our date."

-

They walked in companionable silence, only occasionally asking the other a question. Damian asked several questions about her relationship with Luka, only seeming curious. She was happy to sate his curiosity, and silently glad he didn't seem jealous. 

She asked him how he knew the CEO. He was vague, but still answered with complete honesty. She supposes if someone dangerous were to find out he personally knew the CEO of a big company, he could be in danger. And she really couldn't blame him for being cautious.

When they finally arrived, he lead her to the group of her fellow French students. The tour guide didn't acknowledge them at first, only giving them a small smile when he saw Damian.

" _I assume you're the last person on the roster?_ " The tour guide asked in perfectly accented French, as he smiled at her.

She gave him an easy smile in return. " _Yes sir. I apologize for my tardiness._ "

" _No worries. Damian told me he bumped into you._ " The man winked before turning to the surprised group. This wasn't good, their surprise was bound to turn into anger sooner or later. She gave a resigned sigh and tightened her grip on Damian's arm.

Damian gave her a curious glance, to which she shook her head. She could explain later. Instead, she paid attention to the tour, while Damian whispered stories that only she could hear. 

_"This is whe-" She tuned Dick - as the tour guide preferred to be called, for some reason - out as Damian whispered, "An intern spilt coffee on Drake once. Drake broke down in the hallway and mourned the loss of 'good coffee'."_

She was trying to keep her giggles contained so the rest of the class wouldn't notice. When he told her about how every black haired blue eyed orphan makes Damian's family worry because his father tends to adopt them all, she broke. She giggled into her hand, trying to muffle the sound. It didn't do much though.

Dick's fond smile was interrupted by Juleka, " _Are you serious, Marinette? First, you cheat on my brother the first day we're in Gotham,_ " Juleka gestured to Damian, which made Dick frown and tilt his head, " _Then you interrupt the tour for people who are actually paying_ _attention_."

Marinette took a deep breath, her fingers which had loosened as Damian told her stories was immediately back. She was worried she hurt him when he tensed, but he was looking at Juleka with a fierce glare. _She should definitely not find that attractive._

"It's fine, Damian." Marinette tugged on his sleeve to get his attention, talking to him in English as she knew most of them hadn't studied the language, "I'll explain later."

Damian nodded, but didn't untense. He stayed like that as Dick continued the tour. She kept glancing up to find him staring straight ahead with a blank expression. Any lightheartedness from before was gone, with one simple comment from Juleka.

At lunch she grabbed some food from the employee cafeteria, then let Damian drag her off. He twisted and turned down several hallways, until they were on a balcony. A balcony with a magnificent view and adorned with plants.

"Wow." Was all she could muster. 

Damian smirked and pulled out a chair for her at the patio table. Damian looked out at the skyline as she picked at her food. She couldn't eat, not when she was worried Juleka might've ruined a potential relationship for her.

"Did I ruin things?" She whispered into the breeze. Damian looked back at her with a - well, it was difficult to tell but she was going with startled.

"No, Angel. I'm just wondering how your classmates could be rude to someone as sweet as you." 

She flushed and spluttered for a minute which made him look immensely pleased. Once she calmed down, she explained everything. From her class, to Lila, to her parents. "Seriously, it's hard to believe anyone believes her. So far she's claimed to know Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale, Prince Ali, and she even claimed to date the youngest Wayne," She paused and flushed as she realized she'd been ranting, "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to dump all that on you. And now I've dragged you into this mess, and I-"

"You have nothing to apologize for, Angel." She blushed at the nickname, but stopped worrying for a moment, "Would you like me to do anything about it?"

Marinette blinked several times before asking, "What?"

"I can disprove the whole 'dating the youngest Wayne' claim."

She blinked again. "How?"

Damian shrugged before answering, "Because you are."

Marinette stared into empty space as she connected the pieces. He knows the CEO, he knew the tour guide, he knows the building like the back of his hand, and now that he mentions it he looks exactly like Bruce Wayne. "Does Bruce really adopt every black haired blue eyed orphan he sees?"

Damian let out an inelegant snort and looked terribly fond. "Of course that's what you focus on." She flushed and looked down at her food. "You aren't like anyone else who's tried to... _woo_ me. You focused on a story I told earlier rather than the fact that I happen to have money. You're," He paused, seemingly thinking his next words over, "an angel."

Marinette turned beet red and hid her face behind her hands. She would definitely be telling Luka about this later. Knowing him, he'd probably agree with the statement.

"You wouldn't happen to be an orphan, would you?" Damian said it so seriously that she couldn't help breaking into a fit of laughter. The tense atmosphere from before was broken and the two actually started to enjoy their date.

-

"What do you enjoy doing?" Damian asked as the tour was wrapping up. 

"Mostly designing. I'll read and play video games whenever I have the time, but I have a bit of a hectic schedule." Marinette rubbed the back of her neck with the hand that wasn't looped through Damian's. 

"Are you being modest again? Do I need to ask Luka about your achievements?" They'd only known each other for six or so hours, and he already knew her better than Alya had at one point. 

Marinette sighed, knowing Luka would happily gush to Damian. She pulled out her phone, ignoring his curious stare. She added Luka to the chat she created, then handed her phone to Damian. "If you don't mind adding your number?"

Damian gave her another one of those utterly fond smiles and entered his phone number. He tapped create before handing her phone back.

"He probably won't respond for a couple hours. He's trying to be on the same schedule I am, which should be easier considering he's in the middle of choosing a college, but he's still adjusting. Feel free to message him to your hearts content." Marinette clicked off her phone, knowing Luka was absolutely asleep, as he texted her a 'good night' before turning in.

"What do you like to read?"

She chewed on her lip before answering, "Shakespeare."

Damian's eyes widened a fraction before he groaned quietly. She was concerned she did something to upset him before, "It's nothing, Angel. I just remembered how _invasive_ my siblings are." 

She was confused before Dick walked over and wrapped Damian in an obviously smothering hug. Damian looked resigned, which she found amusing. She definitely didn't discretely take a picture to send to Luka later.

"Grayson, put me down." Dick did, then looked over to Marinette. He studied her for a minute. It was the most unnerving minute of her life. 

Then, he smiled. "It's wonderful to meet you Marinette. I just hope I misheard what Miss Couffaine said earlier."

Even though he seemed like sunshine incarnate, it was obvious he was dangerous when he wanted to be. The way he held himself, like a dancer and a trained fighter. Maybe it was just her Ladybug Intuition. "I'm afraid she really _does_ think I'm cheating on Luka, but I promise you he's more than fine with me wanting to date Damian."

"Oh?" If she weren't Ladybug, she definitely would've missed the sly smirk Dick shot at Damian. "And here I was worried that Damian was a homewrecker."

Damian was scowling at Dick, _and if looks could kill_. "What do you want, Grayson?"

"Seeing as you have yourself a girlfriend, I wanted to invite her over to the manor. Meet the family and all." Dick was grinning, and he was definitely hiding something. He could just be planning to embarrass Damian in a certain way, so she shrugged it off.

"You don't have to," Damian added immediately, looking at her with a worried expression. Well now she was curious.

"I'll go. When?"

"Alfred will be picking us up from here." Apparently the tour was over - probably has been for a bit since Dick gave Damian a hug - and now they were going to immediately headed over to the Wayne manor. She was suddenly more nervous than she had been before. 

Mostly, she just couldn't wait to tell Luka about her new partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoopdee-fricken-doo, I wrote this all in one sitting again... *sigh*
> 
> I appreciate any comment and/or criticism you may have! Whether it's just that story points don't line up, I forgot something, or my grammar is atrocious, let me know! :D
> 
> Did you guys get my reference in the title?? Huh? Huh? (Harry Potter and the *insert ominous object here*)
> 
> It's time for me to sleep... Night night! ^^


	3. Can Anyone Beat Jason at Ultimate Mecha Strike III?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a couple days cause I'm sick. :(
> 
> Thank you for all the comments (again) ! I love reading them! :D
> 
> This is half chatfic, I'm warning you now.
> 
> I don't like the ending, but I don't know how to fix it.

_Luka_ : of course  
 _Luka_ : the first day in gotham and you end up going on a date with a wayne  
 _Luka_ : you have some insane luck mari

Marinette smiled down at her phone and leaned more into Damian's side. He also had his out, and the messaging app showed he was online, so he was likely observing her explain everything to Luka.

 _Me_ : You're just jealous you didn't get to see it.

 _Luka_ : you're a menace mari

She heard Damian snort under his breath. She flicked the arm he had around her shoulders. Of course Damian agreed with him.

 _Damian_ : She won't tell me any of her accomplishments without the modest filter on it. Would you like to help with that?

 _Luka_ : youre asking me to gush about our girlfriend?  
 _Luka_ : id do that anyway

She huffed quietly as Luka began to go over every achievement he could think of. From being complimented on her designs by famous designers, to winning the contest she was here for singlehandedly. As she watched Damian - because once Luka starts gushing he _will not_ stop until he runs out of things to say - she noticed the utterly fond smile that she usually noticed whenever he was looking at her. 

She discretely took a picture. She needed to show Luka that he was _fond_. Over _them_. 

_Damian_ : I knew she was something special.

Marinette flushed and hid her face behind her hands. If she couldn't see it, it wasn't happening, right?

 _Luka_ : she is  
 _Luka_ : and she deals with her classmates on a daily basis  
 _Luka_ : she's the strongest person I know

 _Me_ : Luka, stop it. _[blushing shocked emoji]_

Damian squeezed her shoulder in a comforting gesture. Then Damian got a notification. Then he got a nonstop barrage of notifications. He glared at whatever he saw on screen before turning to Dick who was turned around in the passenger seat, facing them with his phone out.

"Why?"

Oh. Did he take a picture of them and send it to their family? That doesn't really explain why he seems pissed.

"Sorry kiddo. You know if I saw you being cute and didn't show the family they'd kill me," Dick explained, not sounding sorry at all. _This must be what it's like to have siblings_...

"But if you said nothing, no one would know I was being-" He trailed off, as if he loathed to admit the way he acted around her was absolutely- "cute."

Dick snorted but didn't say anything otherwise. Damian moved so she could se his screen. She certainly appreciated the gesture.

 _tehsmartets_ : Demon Spawn Has A _G_ _irlfriend_?

 _pewpew_ : how did the lil shit end up with sunshine personified

 _tehsmartets_ : How Can You Tell She's Sunshine Personified?

 _mynameisntaninnuendo_ : shes sunshine  
 _mynameisntaninnuendo_ : im not sure how they came to be either tim

 _demonbrat_ : I asked, that's how.

Marinette covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. His family seemed amusing, and she was excited - and still nervous - to meet them. 

_demonbrat_ : Who's at the manor?

 _pewpew_ : me, timmy, I think cass and steph are floating around here somewhere, and bruce gets back later  
 _pewpew_ : why  
 _pewpew_ : are you bringing sunshine over

 _demonbrat_ : Grayson brought it up and she agreed before I could explain how terrible my family is.

"They don't _seem_ terrible," She muttered with a small smile. She hasn't been called sunshine - or Angel - before. She thought the person calling her sunshine was really sweet.

 _mynameisntaninnuendo_ : AHE JUST RESPONDED TO DAMIS MESSAGE _  
mynameisntaninnuendo_ : SHES READING OVER HIS SHOULDER

Well, that confirmed who _mynameisntaninnuendo_ was.

 _tehsmartets_ : Demon Brat Is Letting Someone Read Over His Shoulder  
 _tehsmartets_ : He's Already In Deep

 _pewpew_ : hey sunshine  
 _pewpew_ : I hope the wee one is treating you right ;)

 _demonbrat_ : We're the same height, Todd.  
 _demonbrat_ : And stop flirting with her.

"Todd as in Jason Todd?" The way he tensed told her all she needed to know. She already regretted the question.

 _mynameisntaninnuendo_ : thanks dami _  
mynameisntaninnuendo_ : Jason was our best kept secret

 _pewpew_ : she figured it out?  
 _pewpew_ : smart  
 _pewpew_ : don't blame damian, dick  
 _pewpew_ : she would've figured it out one way or another

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Calm down, Angel. Todd's right, you definitely would have figured it out anyway." Wouldn't stop her from feeling guilty. There was silence for a minute, only the sounds of Damian's group chat pinging to fill the silence. "You aren't going to ask how he survived?"

Marinette smiled and shook her head. "It's not my place. If you or your family want to tell me then I'll listen, but I'm not going to ask anything that could dredge up bad memories."

Damian's thick eyelashes fluttered before he gave her a private smile. The car pulled to a stop. They had arrived. 

Alfred - the elderly British man who Dick insisted was a part of the family - opened the door for her and Damian to get out. The manor was gorgeous. Obviously old and a Victorian era building, with more gargoyles than necessary. It was inspiring. 

She took her sketch book out of her purse where Tikki resided. She jotted down a few ideas before putting the book back in her purse. Damian was looking at her, his harsh and stern face smoothed out into a look that was utterly soft. Damian wasn't the only one who was 'in deep'. 

She followed Damian and Dick to the front door, where Damian was immediately 'attacked' by a Great Dane. "You didn't tell me you had a dog!" As soon as the dog walked over, she held out her hand. He sniffed then panted and nudged her hand. She couldn't help the French baby talk that slipped past her lips as she scratched behind his ears.

"She really is sunshine." She looked toward the deep, amused timbre. The man was broad, and muscular as hell. Possibly more so than Damian, though they seem pretty close. Going by his height, she guessed this was Jason. 

Marinette drew her hand away from the Great Dane, who was trying to headbutt her hand for more. "I'm Marinette," She greeted in a chipper tone. She couldn't help the smile on her face, as she was meeting her boyfriend's family. Were they moving a little fast? Eh, she was fine with this pace.

"I'm the resident zombie."

That was a terrible joke. Absolutely awful.

She smothered any laughter that threatened to spill out. She couldn't stop her grin, though.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Mister Todd," Marinette returned enthusiastically.

Jason shook his head softly causing a streak of white to fall into his eye. "Just Jason." Jason held the door open wider so the three of them could enter. 

The house was as immaculate on the inside as it was on the outside. Looking at the interior she decided the manor was _definitely_ built in the Victorian era. 

"What would you like to do?" Damian asked as he nudged her side. 

She blinked several times before answering, "Do you like video games?"

Damian was clearly caught off guard, as it took him longer than usual to answer. He openly closed and opened his mouth several times. His brothers were surprised, if the looks on their faces was anything to go by. "Not particularly."

Marinette frowned for a moment before turning to Dick and Jason. "What about you two?"

She got to yes's quickly, and they led her to where the family usually played video games. When Damian sat, she sat in front of him, on the floor in front of the sofa. Dick turned on the game system and handed out three remotes.

"What do you want to play, Marinette?" Dick asked with a wide smile. 

"Do you have Ultimate Mecha Strike three?" Dick hummed and looked through the games. He made an 'a-ha' noise when he found the game, which was amusing on it's own. He put the game into the system, sat next to Damian, and waited for the game to boot up.

"I hope you're ready to lose," Jason said as he chose his character. 

She grinned and chose her character. "Be prepared to eat your words." She heard Damian snort behind her. 

-

Marinette grinned at the large 'VICTORY' on the screen. Dick looked like he had accepted he wouldn't win a while ago. Jason was looking at the screen in shock. Damian looked utterly smug. 

"How?"

"Good reflexes?" Marinette shrugged, "I don't really know either."

Jason sighed and set his controller down on the coffee table. He collapsed back in the armchair with a dramatic sigh. "Alright, what do you wanna know?"

Marinette tilted her head slightly to the left. 

"It's a family tradition. The winner asks one of the losers an embarrassing question. They _have_ to answer." 

Marinette hummed and thought on what she might want to ask. She only played with Dick - goddammit could he not have chosen a better nickname - and Jason, so her options were limited. She grinned widely and asked, "Do I have to worry about Bruce trying to adopt me?"

A glance to Damian showed him smirking. Meanwhile Jason and Dick were both open in their amusement. Jason laughed uproariously, and Dick was trying to muffle his chuckles with his hand. 

"Of all-" Was all Dick could say before he began giggling again. "No, I don't think so."

Tim joined them a few minutes later and they continued to play. But she surprisingly didn't bump into anyone else while she was over there, surprisingly enough. Damian said that Steph and Cass were probably out somewhere. That Bruce was probably hung up in another round of meetings. 

She had expected her good luck to come to an end when she headed back to the hotel. But no, she didn't bump into any of her classmates. No criminals.

Marinette called Luka and told him about the day, until she ran out of things to say. She fell asleep soon after.


	4. Why Marinette Hates Clowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOT!! FINALLY MAKING USE OF THE BADASS MARINETTE TAG!!
> 
> I've decided that if I do make smut, I'll make it a separate story. I can keep my 'teen' rating, and y'all thorsty readers get the smut you want.
> 
> I'm writing 1000 words a day, because it's a reasonable goal (for me at least) so y'all can expect a longer chapter if it takes a few days. ;)
> 
> Only a couple chapters to go!! I plan on writing the gala next, and that'll either be 1 or 2 parts. I've decided if im going to continue into paris with damian as a transfer student, i'll have it in a completely different story. just seems right, ya know?
> 
> I use a program called fighters block to write!! so if theres formatting errors (it shouldn't be just one block of text but idek) or I forgot to italicize a word (I do !!this to remind myself to italicize the word later) let me know!! 
> 
> Chapter Warnings!!!  
> \- cursing  
> \- Jason's death is mentioned??  
> \- I call batman a furry as a joke... if that upsets anyone...  
> \- uhhhh  
> \- I just used all my brain to make the words go I cant think rn

It happened again. The class was supposed to go out again today - somewhere in Gotham that she forgot the name of. They left her behind again.

When she talked to Damian, he offered to show her around the city. It sounded better than touring the city with people who bullied her, so she agreed. Luka even joined in, though it was only through phone call. 

Luka and Damian got along well, which certainly calmed any anxiety she had over them butting heads constantly. Damian just seemed... _possessive_. She couldn't help it. Well, she probably could. Either way, Damian didn't show any jealousy.

"I'm just saying - you guys are lucky," Luka repeated himself in French, though this time he elaborated, "Robin is pretty hot."

Damian had a smug and his cheeks were flushed. Why? She couldn't say for sure. She had a couple theories - because she was _not_ oblivious, no matter what her classmates thought. 

Marinette didn't think too hard on it, she would later - don't get her wrong - but for now she just wanted to focus on her date. She sipped the fruity tea she had ordered. 

"Marinette?"

She shook her head and looked at Damian. "Hmm?"

"Nothing, you just spaced out for a minute. Everything okay?" Damian asked in French. He actually sounded worried, and she had done her research on him. He _never_ showed emotion, be it to the press or his own family. She was happy to be one of the ones who got to see him like this. 

"Yeah, just thinking," She answered in the same language. She bit her lip, an old nervous habit. She wasn't looking forward to going back to the hotel. 

"Is it about your class?" Damian's voice could be classified as a growl. 

Her eyes widened, then softened and she said with a small smile, "I'm fine, _mon Prince_. Just thinking about how I'm not looking forward to going back."

Marinette didn't have to explain what she meant. They both knew. "Mari, if they try anything I will fly to Gotham and _murder_ _them all_ ," Luka's voice was colder than it usually was. 

"Luka!"

"You won't have to, Couffaine. I'll do it myself."

"Damian!"

Said man looked at her innocently. She wasn't falling for that for a second. Instead, Marinette playfully glared. Damian responded with a small smile. 

"Luka, did any of the colleges respond?"

-

The following three days of the trip, the class remembered to bring her along. Though, most of their time was spent bullying her.

She left her bag alone for one minute and her notebook was torn to shreds - not that it mattered. None of her commissions were in that notebook. Instead, that was the class notebook. The one she used for her classmate's requests.

Taunts and jeers were common. Tripping her was their favorite. Not even sitting up front with the teacher helped. 

Damian was sometimes able to join her and Luka on dates. Sometimes she just wandered by herself - making sure to stay on the good side of town, of course. It was turning out to be a fairly uneventful trip.

An explosion sent the bus swerving out of control. She spoke too soon.

-

Marinette's hands were tied uncomfortably behind her back. To make things worse, the same rope was holding her to her classmates. And of course, everyone was blaming her. She had no idea how they came to the conclusion that this attack was her fault.

She tried rubbing her wrists together again, to see if she could slip out of the rope. No such luck. 

"Does anyone have something sharp?"

"Why would we tell you," Alya snarled, which shouldn't have hurt as much as it did, "This is your fault."

"Congratulations, you've made an illogical leap to conclusions," Marinette hissed back, completely done dealing with their bullshit, "Now we're all tied together and we're facing the _Joker_. I'm trying to get out. Anything else, _your majesty_?"

She knew the others were shocked at her outburst, even if she couldn't see their faces. Something was in her hand then. A... nail file? She could do this.

She grated the file against the rope, while planning an escape for everyone. Vent. Wide enough that even Ivan would be able to escape. "The vents," She whispered aloud. The rope snapped as the psychotic clown entered the room that smelled of mildew.

Marinette held the pieces of rope together, and would until he left. 

"All according to plan so far!" He said with a hysterical giggle, "The bats have shown up to save the little Wayne's girlfriend." Somehow the class still hadn't realized Damian was _the Damian Wayne_ , and thankfully they kept their mouths shut. "Now, _stay. Put_." His face was right in front of hers, and she was sure she smelled the acid he fell in all those years ago.

After he left, she dropped the rope and made quick work of untying everyone. Surprisingly, they listened to her as she barked out orders.

"Smaller people first. Chloe, you lead," Which she did, surprisingly without argument. Ivan and Kim helped everyone into the vents. She set to work on tying the door handle to a pipe on the same wall, making the door difficult to open.

Kim created a footstool with his hands and helped Ivan, and immediately climbed in after him. That's when the Joker decided to try and open the door.

-

Bony fingers enclosed her wrists, and wouldn't budge no matter how much she struggles. In fact, it only made the man hold onto her tighter and press the handgun more firmly against her head. It wasn't like she could just transform into Ladybug and kick his ass. A frown settled onto her face as he continued to lead her through the old building. 

Two goons threw open the doors to the entrance. It looked like they were in an old hotel. Not that that would help her...

Joker thrust her forward roughly, leaving her stumbling into the open. Once her feet stopped tripping over themselves, she looked over the courtyard. They were on top of a set of stairs - not too steep, only five stairs high. Police had set up a barricade and Batman and his sidekicks were waiting behind it. A couple of her classmates were watching from the side, a couple looking _worried_ \- imagine that - and most of them looking on with anticipation.

A gun to the back of her head, her wrists held in a tight grip, and observers. Tikki might be able to erase _one_ person's memory, but fifty? Marinette doubted it. 

"Unless _Brucie_ gives me my demands, this _girlie_ here will be meeting her maker." Marinette could imagine the clowns, frankly, terrifying smile. Wait. Was this her opening? He obviously didn't expect much of her, considering he didn't use the rope to tie her hands back. No, he only knew that she could think fast under stress. 

How was she going to get out of this then? She couldn't step on his feet, he'd just reflexively fire the handgun. Moving her head would likely get her shot immediately. If she?

Marinette threw her head back, which moved the gun to the side of her head. Using the distraction, she yanked her hand's out of Joker's loosened grip. She turned to face him and kneed him in the groin. She took the arm holding the handgun and used it to spin him around and pinned the hand to his opposite shoulder. She used just enough pressure to make him drop the gun, which she caught and threw it as far as she could. Now that the worst was over, she took both of his wrists and held them.

Marinette threw a glance to the onlookers - who were all shocked, even Robin's eyebrows had risen - and made eye contact with one of the policemen. When Joker struggled in her grip she held on tighter, feeling his wrists pop with the force. A policewoman made her way over to them and sidled up to her side.

"You know the spiel by now. 'You have-" The woman nudged Marinette's hands, so Marinette moved her hands up a bit. The woman slid cuffs onto the Joker's wrists and tightened them. Marinette let her hands slip away from bony wrists as the woman led him away. 

It was over. And no one was dead. Huh.

Robin was suddenly in front of her face talking to her. "Angel, are you okay?" Wait, Ang- oh.

"Oh." That made so much sense! Why Bruce Wayne and Batman had the same number of children. Why Damian seemed do guarded all the time. How Jason came back from the dead. "Oh!"

Damian looked confused for a moment before realization dawned on him. His - beautifully tan - skin paled several shades and he opened his mouth to speak. She shook her head softly and gave him a small smile, "We'll talk later, _mon Prince_."

A paramedic chose that moment to drag her away and do the necessary check up. They made an offhand comment about how the class was remarkably good at handling traumatic events. 

"Because we have Akumas?" Did no one really notice a 40-year-old man obsessed with tormenting children with butterflies?

"That's what your classmates said, too. Is it French for something?" Or they just didn't know... 

"Can I show you?" The young paramedic - probably fresh out of school - shrugged and nodded, passing her their phone. She pulled up the Ladyblog and pressed on Alya's recording of one of their more recent battles. 

They scoffed and gave her a fed up look. "That's all special effects."

Marinette shook her head softly with a patient smile. "In Paris we have a 40-year-old butterfly furry who uses his evil butterflies to brainwash anyone with strong negative emotions. He uses the victim to try and steal Ladybug's-" she points to the black and red blur swinging by on-screen, "and Chat Noir's-" she points to her ex-partner who was leaning against a pole leering at Ladybug, "miraculouses. Magical items that make the heroes who they are."

"That sounds like the plot to a kid's show... minus the 'furry' part."

"You live in a city with a psychotic clown and a furry with a sore throat," She heard someone start laughing, then it was immediately muffled. That was Jason's loud laughter... Well, hopefully Bruce doesn't kill her.

"Point taken," The paramedic said, and let the topic drop. They finished making sure she wasn't hurt at all before sending her back over to her classmates.

"' _A furry with a sore throat_.' Sunshine, you just made my day - er - night," She looked over to Red Hood - more like Red Helmet - who leaned his arm on her head. Of course Red Hood was Jason... He let her walk back to her classmates, moving his arm to settle the comforting weight of his hand on her shoulder. "Sir," Hood started, getting the attention of their teacher immediately, "I need to steal her away for a moment. Police reports and all."

No, it was more like Batman wanted to swear her to secrecy. Her teacher nodded, somewhat cautiously, and let Hood drag her away. Jason led her to the Batmobile - she wondered who named it that, because it certainly wasn't Bruce - and opened the door to the back seat. Jason held the door open and bowed while moving his hand from her general direction to the inside of the car. "After you, m'Lady." 

She scoffed - and shoved down memories of the better days with Chat - and slid inside the car. Damian was in the seat next to her and Jason was climbing in the passenger seat. Bruce didn't say anything, only driving away once the door was closed. 

Marinette would've brought out her phone to ignore the tense atmosphere, but she had forgotten it at the hotel. Thank _Kwami_ she did, otherwise the Joker would've broken hers like he did the others'. Damian was looking tense, as well. 

She slid her hand in his without another word. They'd be alright. After all, she was hiding the same secret.

-

"You're-"

"Ladybug, yes."

"And you deal with-"

"Brainwashed victims with magical powers."

"Holy shit." Tim stopped at last. He was unrelentless in his questioning, asking questions she hadn't thought to ask herself. Tikki had helped her answer all their questions - after she scolded Marinette for giving away her secret identity, of course. 

Bruce was scowling at the ground with such ferocity she feared the metal would melt. "Why was the Justice League not aware of this?"

Marinette sighed. "I _did_ ask for help. I just- I thought my request was written off as a prank because Paris always returns to the state it was in _before_ the attack." She had accepted this when she hadn't heard back from them. Accepted this would be a fight she would have to fight on her own. 

"I just skimmed through the files," the female voice the others referred to as Barbara cut in, "We received an email from Paris two years ago. From the looks of it, it was read and then ignored."

Bruce glared harder than before. Damian - out of the _god-awful_ traffic light suit and dressed in sweatpants and a _tight_ tee-shirt - nudged her out of her thoughts. "Does Luka know?" He whispered softly, sitting next to her on the railing. 

"He's Viperion," She answered with a small smile. He nodded, obviously recalling the times when Viperion had appeared in the videos. He suddenly blushed, which made her tilt her head slightly to the left and give him a questioning glance. He shook his head slightly and gave her a small smile.

"Well, Sunshine, since we now know you can kick ass, care to spar?" Jason grinned at her from where he was standing. 

She won.


	5. Marinette and the Gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's that inner thoughts? write for three hours even though I already posted today simply because I have a Vague Idea about what happens and I have no impulse control? SOUNDS ABOUT RIGHT
> 
> my dudes i had to do a lot of dress lingo research for this chapter, i hope you bastards like it (im kidding - sorta. I looked up dress necklines then dress skirts and mentally designed some shit. but shit takes EFFORT and I already have to make the words go)
> 
> I used the word ribbon too much.... *hughhhh*
> 
> my sister keeps saying 'twenty eIgHt sTAB wOUNDS' so, being the meme I am, I have to respond. it is interrupting my thought process...
> 
> I headcanon luka as a closet meme lord... so... enjoy?
> 
> Chapter Warnings!!  
>  \- use of the word 'whore'  
>  \- sexual innuendos  
>  \- cursing (y'all should know this by now)

Marinette looked at her dress with pride. The sheer part of the illusion neckline was black, and the bodice itself was her Ladybug red and lined with black ribbon. The bodice met the overskirt, which was also a sheer black fabric. The skirt had black hand-sewn floral designs and faded into black at the bottom. When she slipped it on, the dress not only felt great and fit like a glove, but it just barely met the floor. It was perfect.

She still had to do her hair and make-up though. 

Marinette slipped a robe on over her dress, because she was _not_ ruining her perfect design via _make-up powder_. She didn't do much in terms of foundation - she thanked the Kwamis that she didn't have oily skin - instead choosing to highlight certain areas. She used a white highlight along her cheekbones and her nose. She didn't do much in terms of eye make-up, just a bit of mascara and eyeliner sharp enough to kill a man. To finish off her look, she wore matte lipstick that matched the red of her dress.

She swept her hair over her right shoulder and slipped on a white hairband with fake black flowers glued on. She took the white ribbon that ran down one side, and braided it into her hair. She loosened the braid a little before putting on a hair tie. Using the leftover ribbon, she wrapped the ribbon around the hair tie and hid the end of the ribbon in her hair.

Looking into the mirror, she saw the person she wanted to be. Fierce, confident, _commanding._ Her stomach might turn at the thought of buying stuff by herself, but by Kwami she was going to be that girl today!

-

 _Dami_ : Father says we're going to be 'fashionably late'.  
 _Dami_ : To 'keep up the act'.

 _Me_ : That's okay, _mon prince_  
 _Me_ : I don't mind waiting a little longer

 _dramaticBitch_ : I wish I was there :(  
 _dramaticBitch_ : I wanna meet dami :(((

 _Me_ : Remember that time I explained Dami's family's 'nightly activities' and you immediately sent me a video of you aggressively playing Back in Black?

 _dramaticBitch_ :  
 _dramaticBitch_ : no

 _Me_ : Suffer.

 _dramaticBitch_ : but amour ill do anything

Me : Anything?

dramaticBitch : oh no

Me : Then perish.

dramaticBitch :  


 _Dami_ :  
 _Dami_ : Never mind, I don't want to meet you.

 _dramaticBitch_ :  


-

 _Dami_ : We have arrived.

 _Me_ : Haha. I'm even later and more _fashionable._

 _Dami_ : You're ridiculous, Angel.

The doors opened and she stepped into the ballroom. How the Wayne's were expected to be late to their own gala, she would never know. She caught Damian's gaze as she made her way toward him. She watched as he flushed beautifully and choked into the champagne he was holding. 

A glance to Jason showed her pseudo-brother grinning wildly. "You look fucking amazing, Sunshine," He complimented, gaining the attention of a couple people, but overall dismissed. She smiled and shook her head. 

"I take it back, you are definitely more fashionable." Damian had a small smile and turned his head enough to hide it from everyone else. She grinned back without another thought. 

Someone bumped up against her and when she looked over, she saw her uncle Jagged standing there with a grin. His suit was designed by her, it kept his Rock n' Roll theme while still being dressy enough for the occasion. 

Marinette grinned broadly before hugging her uncle tightly - while carefully avoiding messing up her hair or make-up, of course. "You know Jagged Stone?"

Jason was standing there, openly shocked, while Damian just looked smug. "She's my favorite niece!"

"And his designer," Damian bragged for her, making him look even more smug.

Tim stumbled over from _somewhere_ and looked at her with a dazed look. He probably hasn't slept in a couple days. "You're MDC?" He asked, before immediately wandering off muttering, "How did I miss this?"

Jagged blinked a couple times, probably wondering _what the fuck_ that was. Then, he smiled, "I have a surprise for you."

Jagged stepped to the side to reveal... "Luka?" He was wearing a suit she designed. A suit jacket that looked like a black leather one, with teal floral hand-sewn decoration. The punkish jacket drew attention to his snake-bite piercings - he's aware of the irony and finds it _hilarious_ \- and his multiple ear piercings. The suit pants were a plain black, and underneath his jacket he had on a white button-down shirt without a tie. He looked _good_.

"Amour, you look like a princess." She shook her head softly and smiled up at her boyfriend. Luka looked over at Damian, who had the slightest hints of blush on his cheeks, so she stepped back and let the boys have their moment. She stood by Jason, who had his phone out and recording the moment. 

Luka took Damian's hand and bent at the waist. He pressed his lips to Damian's hand and looked up to meet his eyes. "And you look like a Prince."

"That smooth motherfucker," Jason whispered as Damian's face turned completely red. He stood stock still.

"Is he malfunctioning?" She stage whispered to her brother. Jason let out an inelegant snort before muffling his laughter with the hand that wasn't holding his phone. 

"Did I break him?" Luka wondered aloud wryly, now standing at his full height. "Do I need to turn him on," Luka paused, making Damian's blush worsen. She heard Damian mutter something she didn't understand. Jason seemed to though, as he was shuddering with the laughter that threatened to boil over. "-and back off again."

Marinette watched with an amused smile. She figured once they met, that Luka would do something like this. 

What she didn't expect was Damian using his height to his advantage. Once Damian regained control, he reached for Luka's chin and tipped his head back. Luka - apparently thinking he was going to go in for a kiss - slipped his eyes shut. Damian leaned past his face and whispered something in his ear. Whatever it was, Luka started blushing furiously and it had made Jason blush - just a little bit. 

"What'd he say?"

"Uh - _I'll punish you for that later_ ," Jason responded in French making Marinette flushed too. She buried her face in her hands to hide her face. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket - because she made the dress herself, of course she was putting pockets on it - and figured Jason sent the video he took to the group chat. 

Damian looked smug, and was about to turn and walk away. Then, Luka grabbed him by his suit jacket and pulled him down for a kiss. Damian immediately brought his hands to Luka's face and began responding. She couldn't believe Luka kissed Damian before she did.

"Yeah- uhm. I'm gonna go and find some brain bleach. I'll see you later, Sunshine."

Jagged had wandered off a bit ago, probably as soon as he showed her the 'surprise'. She walked over to her boys - who were now leaning on each other's shoulders, still wrapped up in each other - and leaned against Damian's side. 

"So the trio's complete." Alya. Marinette sighed heavily mentally preparing herself for this conversation. "God, Marinette. One wasn't enough, so you started whoring yourself out to anyone?" She hissed in their native language.

Marinette felt both Luka and Damian tense up. She saw Jason whip around out of the corner of her eye. She could do this, she had people to back her up now. She stepped away from her boyfriends and took a step toward Alya. She knew the two had stepped away from each other and were now standing at her sides - judging by Luka's hand on her left shoulder and Damian's hand on her right wrist. It hit her then, _they were holding her back_. "I may be a whore," She responded in the same language, "but I still wouldn't fuck you."

Alya tensed and sneered. She glanced to Jason, who was beaming and giving her a thumbs up. He still looked ready to punch her ex- _bestie_ though. Alya obviously didn't know when to stop, as she stepped forward and said, "I bet your boyfriend's as stupid as you are."

Marinette moved her hand out of Damian's grasp, only to reach down and intertwine their fingers. Alya wore a sickeningly sweet smile and looked directly at Damian. "You're as much of a whore as she is," Alya pretended to compliment him in French. 

"Insult our boyfriend again, and I will shatter you like glass," Luka responded in the same tone. There was something odd about it though, something that just screamed _danger._

Alya shuddered, then walked away as if it was _her_ idea. 

"Our?" Damian questioned in English with a small smile. 

Luka chuckled and smiled, an actual smile this time. "If you'll have me." Damian rolled his eyes and smiled, which was an answer in itself. 

Marinette looked over where Jason was earlier, but he had disappeared. She shrugged it off. 

-

Throughout the gala, a couple of her classmates had come up to her and apologized. Max had given her a hug and apologized, then she stopped Kim from blaming himself for leaving her behind, and she accepted apologies from Nathaniel and Marc. None of the girls seemed inclined to believe that she wasn't more than a jealous bitch, even if she was perfectly happy in a relationship with Damian and Luka.

The night was coming to an end when Bruce stepped up on the stage where a band was playing. "I'm sorry to interrupt," He didn't sound sorry at all. "but, I wanted to thank the wonderful MDC for creating mine and my sons suits tonight."

" _What_?" Marinette hissed at the applause as Damian tugged her toward the stage. She _really_ did not want to do this. Even if it would get her more exposure as a designer. 

"Angel, we know you have anxiety. Father's not going to force you to speak, he's just going to brag for you." Damian reassured her, and it honestly helped. He gave her a kiss to the cheek before he let her climb the steps to the stage.

Marinette calmed herself, distracting her anxious thoughts with designing something better for the Riddler than that _atrocious_ green suit. She tuned out Bruce's praises and looked for Damian and Luka in the audience. They were standing next to the steps, Luka giving her a soft smile and Damian giving her a single nod. 

"And she's Damian's girlfriend!" She heard Jason yell from the crowd. Panic ran through her. Why would he-? Oh.

Either Damian or Luka told them about Lila claiming to date the youngest Wayne. 

They were taking down Lila.

Marinette flushed and held her face in her hands, playing the part of the embarrassed girl, while actually hiding her happy tears. She had _family_. They _cared_. 

"Yes, she is dating my youngest-" She heard a couple gasps from the people she was listening for. "-but that's not why I brought her up here. She truly is a magnificent designer."

"What about Lila!" Alya shouted from her place in the crowd. Marinette fought the urge to smirk, and instead looked to her boyfriends again. Luka looked as surprised as she was, while Damian looked downright _smug_. Now she knew who to thank later.

"Who?"

Marinette watched as Lila tried to stop Alya from saying anything more, but Alya was fiercely protective. She wouldn't stop until they saw 'justice'. "Damian's girlfriend, Lila Rossi!"

At Bruce's glance to Damian - which seemed to be questioning, but was probably a cue for him to deny the claim - Damian came up on stage and took the mic from his father. "I've never heard of this Lila Rossi," She watched recognition shoot through Alya's eyes, and she paled a couple shades, "Who is this girl, and why is she saying this? Is she _trying_ to say I'm the type of guy that would cheat on my partner?"

The other guests looked rightfully angry at the idea of Lila trying to slander the Wayne name. Alya didn't help, pointing Lila out while still looking pissed at Damian. They had forced Lila into either admitting she was a liar, or possibly getting sued for slander. Marinette knew that Lila knew this. She was too smart - yes Lila is smart, anyone trying to manipulate a class full of people and succeeding had to be - not to.

Damian glared down Lila as she took shaky steps past the now angry guests. "I- I- I- I- How could you!" So, she chose the dumber route. Damian's glare hadn't lessened, and Bruce was now glaring her down too. 

"Are you suggesting my son wouldn't tell me, or his siblings, who he was dating?"

"No! I'm just saying-"

"Saying what? That Damian has cheated on you? Even though he looks at Marinette like she hung the stars?" Damian choked on his spit and flushed. Bruce ignored his son's reaction and instead continued to dismiss Lila, "What were you expecting out of this? If you're lucky we would've ignored your claims. If you we're _really_ lucky we would've went along with it."

"I- I-"

Damian handed the mic back to Bruce, before crouching down to be on eye level with Lila. "It's over."

Lila's eyes widened and she ran out of the room, Alya scowling briefly at Marinette - dear Kwami, she still believed in Lila didn't she? - before running after Lila. Bruce put on his playboy mask again, addressing the crowd with, "Forgive the interruption." He set the mic back in it's stand and followed Marinette and Damian off the stand. 

"Angel, are you okay?" Damian grabbed her hand and held it in his own. Bruce left them after giving Marinette a nod. Really, the man would do well if he smiled a bit more.

"Yeah, Dami. I'm fine. I wish it wasn't so public," At that Damian looked apologetic, which she reassured him by pressing a hand to his cheek, "but I appreciate it. Really. Thank you."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. She dropped her head to the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around him. A glance to Luka showed him wearing a soft smile. They'd be fine. Possibly better than before. No- definitely better than before.

Today was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH
> 
> That's the end!
> 
> I plan on doing a second part following Mari Luka and Dami in paris, but im still workin on the details of that. might take a bit ^^
> 
> Thank you all who have been here since the beginning, and thank you for the comments! I enjoyed reading them, and they were really motivating! Really, I can't thank you guys enough. Thank you thank you thank you!!!! <3


End file.
